


Settling In

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Series: Conner's Come to Town [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Movie Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Conner taking residence in Dinah's apartment, they haven't really had an opportunity to bond yet. Dinah fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Dinah reached out to little orphan Conner I knew that I would write about Dinah being the Mama Conner deserves but never had. And Canary, well she’s just such a great Mama in general that she should get another Kid.
> 
> (Unlike a certain Bat that needs to learn to take care of the children he’s already collected.)
> 
> *A sequel will be here very soon.*

“Right,” Dinah flopped onto the couch, “What are we watching?” Her polka dotted winter socks crisscrossed on the coffee table and the bowl of popcorn in her hands jostled. Much like Conner did curled up in the arm rest beside her.

The television was already programmed to the all-time favorite: White Noise. It wasn’t Dinah’s all-time favorite though. Conner shrugged, “I don’t know,” he half scowled, half pouted. An odd expression when on the face of Superman, Dinah was still very fond of it because she knew exactly what it meant.

“Here,” Dinah passed Conner a stack of DVD’s, “Read the blurbs. We’ll watch whatever you find interesting,” she assured. Conner wasn’t even aware of what was out there and it irritated him that the knowledge hadn’t been downloaded into his brain.

Now he had to learn like an ordinary kid. And Dinah would do her best to teach him.

She ate a handful of popcorn as Conner flickered over the DVD cases, shifting to the tightly locked window to spot the stormy winter whipping outside. No one would be doing crime in that weather, and it provided a rare opportunity to care for her ward. Not that Conner was all too familiar with that notion.

Dinah would have to take nights off more often. Not that she fully objected to that idea.

“This looks interesting,” Conner revealed his choice, uncertain if that was actually an alright answer. He was such a good kid. Clark was an idiot for missing out.

Dinah clapped her hands fairly clean, took the DVD, “I’ll put it in,” and handed Conner the popcorn. “I can’t finish it all myself,” Dinah noted.

Once it was inside Dinah flopped back, nudged the remote on the coffee table while she set her feet back on it and grabbed the thick quilt always thrown over the back of the couch. “Part of watching a movie is relaxing enough to sink into the world it creates,” Dinah mentioned, handing him the blanket.

Conner was always wound tight, especially in social situations where he wasn’t prepped for it. Cadmus had prepared Conner for defeating Superman and anything regarding that purpose, they hadn’t prepared him for finding hobbies in his down time. No wonder the kid had such trouble – finding out you’re not as perfect as you were intended to be created – and no wonder he was so close to his team.

But Conner couldn’t only have one outlet in his life; Conner needed other things as well to fill his life. Everyone did.

Dinah rearranged her large hoodie as the movie started and squished fully down into the cushions. About half way through the opening sequence, Conner checked Dinah’s responses; connecting them with the scene in front of them. It took far longer than Dinah would’ve liked for Conner to finally relax further into the couch.

It was a good movie, in some sense of the words. And at the climaxing scene Dinah caught Conner being completely enthralled, flashing lights darting over the plains of his face. He didn’t even notice Dinah was gauging his expression. She smirked around another handful of cold popcorn, plopping them in one by one.

Guess Conner liked that one.

As the movie rolled to a close, Conner reclined back into the couch to semi-frown at his surroundings like he’d remember where he sat. One side of his lip quirked, “It’s almost like a dream. I like that movie,” Conner noted.

His abnormally blue eyes were a little glazed and Dinah smiled back at him. “Thought so,” she mused. Dinah picked up the empty popcorn bowl, “I need a hot chocolate. Conner,” she called and stepped through the arch and into the kitchenette area. “Do you want some as well? I don’t think I’ve introduced you to my famous recipe,” Dinah invited.

Dinah heard Conner arrive before he talked. He’d clenched his fists, hesitated in the archway, shoulders making a castle around his head. “Why,” Conner cleared his throat, “Why are you showing me these things, letting me stay here? You’re not required to – this isn’t training,” he clarified.

Dinah had wondered when Conner would strike up enough frustration and confusion to ask.

Conner believed how he lived in the Mount Justice Cave was alright and acceptable. It was all Conner knew – he was enrolled in school now, which was a vast improvement for his development. But Conner still didn’t have a parental figure or anyone to look for personal guidance except his peers, and he didn’t understand how it was to live from within a family.

If that didn’t create an amplified sense of indestructibility, loneliness and problems with authority then Dinah didn’t know what did. Not only that but a family environment; with a protector and confidant always nearby had a stabilizing effect. And at the very least it was important for Conner to understand for what they fought.   

Either way, it was about more than the possible consequences this lifestyle could have on Conner, and thus the world he lived in. It was about Conner himself and that he deserved a chance to experience and take part in this aspect of life instead of always watching from the sidelines.

“I know I don’t have to do anything, Conner,” Dinah admitted. “I’m doing this because I know you deserve better than the hand you’ve been dealt.” It could have been their heights but Conner nearly always seemed to be in a state of puppy eyes, even if his jaw was clenched.

“It’s not pity?” Conner checked.

Smart kid; Dinah smiled, “That’s definitely not it. I think you’re a great kid Conner. And I think the world is lucky to have you so it’s only fair that you experience what it has to offer.” Dinah tipped his chin upward, “Did that clear it up?” she checked.

Conner nodded, eyes a little wide, brows a little too arched and tilted his head to guard a smile. Clark was an idiot. Conner cleared his throat, “Is that hot chocolate still on the table?” he checked. Conner hadn’t ruined anything with his request for clarification.

Dinah swept chocolate flakes off the counter and turned to take the milk off the stove. “It is,” Dinah mentioned. All the tension had fled his shoulders, curving them down and Dinah determined how very small Conner was in comparison to his donor. No less extraordinary though, “If it’s too hot just blow on it.”

Conner took the larger mug Dinah passed to him, “Thanks,” he muttered softly for more than the obvious. Conner was a great kid, filled with a lot of hope, potential and compassion. But still just a kid and Conner should get to experience how that was while he still could.  

“You’re welcome,” Dinah smiled wryly, “Is there another movie you wanted to watch?” They trailed back into the cozy living room, cradling their hot chocolates. Conner shrugged and Dinah hummed, rifling through the DVD’s she’d collected over the years. “How about you change into pajamas and I’ll put something in?” Dinah offered.

Conner set his steaming mug of hot chocolate down, disappearing into his bedroom which still looked like a military boot camp officer would check it every morning and evening for the faintest hair out of place. Dinah smiled fondly, slipped a new DVD inside the holder and flopped back down on the couch, rolling out her ankle that was still a little sore from a bad fall a few nights ago.

The title screen had already lit up when Conner parked back down on the couch, this time in a vest and sweat pants. He was bare foot – Dinah felt the chill just looking at him, she passed him the blanket again and Conner took it, probably more for comfort than the cold biting through the window.

Once the film began the opening scene, Conner picked up his mug and absently blew on it. Not to desired effect.

“I’ll get a dish towel,” Dinah muttered, smirk crooked as Conner blinked at the hot chocolate that had just been snowed on. He hadn’t ever done that before; was he coming into his powers or were they always there? Maybe he just hadn’t been able to reach them earlier.

When Dinah handed Conner the dish towel his surprise had already morphed into a pleased lopsided smile. “Do you think this means I’m getting the rest of my powers?” Conner wondered, hope tempered by reality but no less bright.

“I wouldn’t know, kiddo,” Dinah hummed. She’d have to demand answers from Clark tomorrow. Conner wrapped his cooled chocolate milk in the towel, still smiling into the rim. Dinah stretched out in her seat, “But I do think you’re more capable then what you give yourself credit for,” Dinah offered.

Conner’s smile crinkled his alien blues, “Thanks Dinah,” he said. Finally Conner fully relaxed, surrounded in pillows and a quilt and a little more comfort in his chest.

“It’s just the truth,” Dinah affirmed. She sipped her steaming hot chocolate and sighed at the warmth as the movie began in earnest. “But you’re welcome,” Dinah added softly.

By the end credits, Conner’s mug was empty and he was thoroughly prone under the blanket, passed out against the arm rest. Dinah shut off the television quietly stretching out the kinks that had settled in and pulled the blanket higher up Conner’s shoulders.

He looked so peaceful in slumber, mouth lax and completely at rest. “Good night Conner,” Dinah whispered.  Maybe she should allow Wolf over, Conner would like that. He might relax like this a bit more.


End file.
